


Aw, Shoot

by reindeerjumper



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mark Darcy is being a little shit, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: Mark and Bridget are celebrating their third anniversary, but Mark is celebrating more than just his relationship.





	

They sat across from each other at Gianni’s, still trying to warm up from the cold outside. It was their third anniversary together--the third year since that fateful night Mark had stomped across London in the snow to whisk Bridget off of her feet and into his arms. He had been staring at her all night...it amazed him how much he still loved her, how it hadn’t even wavered in his heart. Those blue eyes, that delicious pout, the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed. He was just as smitten with her as he was when she ran after him in the snow, wearing nothing but a sweater, knickers and trainers.

Bridget was idly looking at the menu in front of her, even though she probably knew what she wanted to order. Mark still couldn’t stop staring at her...at the way her eyelashes dipped down onto the apples of her cheeks, at the way that single tendril of golden hair curved and framed her face, at the way the light in the restaurant caught the creamy skin of her décolletage. He slid his foot across the floor to gently press against hers, not being able to stop himself from touching her. She looked up at smirked at him. He smirked back, and decided to busy himself with his own menu.

Their waiter brought over their waters, placing the straw between the glasses. Mark heard Bridget thank him (he loved how considerate she was to everyone--he had never been with a woman like that before), and saw her reach for her straw out of the corner of his eye. “You know, you can order a glass of wi-” he began, but was quickly cut short. Something had hit him straight in the eye. 

“What the bloody hell?” he said, lifting a hand up to his eye socket to dislodge what looked like a deflated straw wrapper. Mark looked across the table at Bridget, who was trying incredibly hard to stifle the laughter that was causing her face to turn crimson. “Mark, I’m so sorry,” she blurted out, her eyes still sparkling. She was doing an absolutely terrible job at keeping the amusement off of her face, his eye be damned. He squinted at her, trying to process what happened. “Did you...did you  _ shoot _ this at me?” he spluttered, holding out the empty straw wrapper. Bridget silently nodded, her lips pursed together to choke back her laughter. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Mark said, crumpling the straw wrapper up and tossing it to the side of the table. “You don’t have to tell me,” she said, reaching across the table to take his long, square fingers in hers. Mark wanted to play hard to get, but he couldn’t resist her smooth palm against his. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “Even if you  _ are _ an absolute menace to society,” he continued, dropping her hand to pick his menu back up. Bridget gave him a smirk and said, “But I think that’s  _ why _ you love me.” Mark shot her one of his best Unimpressed Barrister looks over the menu, which she gleefully stuck her tongue out at before ducking back behind her menu to make her choice.

A few seconds went by as they decided what to order for dinner when another straw wrapper went flying across the table. This time, though, it hit Bridget square in the cleavage, sticking straight out of her shirt. “ _ Mark! _ ” she gasped, quickly grabbing the straw before it drew attention from the other diners. Mark was openly laughing at her, the laugh lines around his eyes deep and the entire top row of his teeth showing. “I didn’t think my aim would be that good,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. “You’re an absolute beast,” Bridget joked, the flush high on her cheeks. 

“A beast and a menace...what a pretty pair we make.” Mark stood up to lean over the table, and Bridget leaned forward to meet his lips. 

Mark Darcy wasn’t used to chaos and spontaneity and sheer randomness, but now that it was in his life, he never, ever wanted it to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHqhHACeGyU) (make sure to watch! :))


End file.
